Ce moment où on comprend qu'on est amoureux
by Solealuna d'Emeraude
Summary: Spoiler 5x05 Kate Beckett avait déjà été amoureuse, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, c'était vrai. Et elle avait failli tout perdre...


Hey tout le monde ! C'est de nouveau moi ^^ (Sarah). Oui je suis très inspirée aujourd'hui, la suite de How Deep is your love, et maintenant un OS commun avec ma super Jumelle Luna :D  
Cet OS fait suite directe au 5x05, spoiler donc !

**Salut tout le monde, Sarah m'a forcée à écrire, mais je l'ai fait avec plaisir ;). J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas ça vient du coeur, et peut-être que quelqu'un se reconnaîtra ^^ Alors lisez et je rappelle que laisser un commentaire ne coûte rien !**

Si ce n'est un sourire à l'auteur ;)

Enfin bref comme l'a dit Luna, cet OS vient droit du coeur et comme d'habitude nous avons parfaitement su ce que l'autre voulait dire, cet OS a été écrit à 4 mains et aucune retouche n'a été faite par l'une ou l'autre, il est tel quel :)

On a joué des POV, alternant l'interne et l'externe. J'espère que cette technique vous plaira !

**Comme vous le devinez, Sarah a écrit en normal et moi en gras.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser votre avis à la fin ! :D

* * *

Kate Beckett avait déjà été amoureuse.

Elle avait eu des petits amis. Ça avait commencé au collège, il s'appelait Tristan. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle était intimidée et voyait beaucoup de filles avec des copains. Alors quand il était venu la voir, elle avait dit oui. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, son caractère s'était affirmé et Tristan avait eu tôt fait de détaler, trop impressionné. Ensuite c'était au lycée. Elle avait eu un copain dont elle était amoureuse. Ça avait duré un peu plus d'un an, et puis il avait déménagé. Elle avait été malheureuse, très malheureuse pendant de nombreuses semaines.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Kate Beckett avait découvert une nouvelle sorte d'amour. Lorsque Castle avait posé sa main sur la grille glaciale du poste, et qu'elle avait posé la sienne dessus, elle avait été traversé d'amour. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais été amoureuse, mais seulement cette fois, c'était fort. Dix mille fois plus fort. Comme si à travers ce contact elle avait senti sa peine, son désarroi, son désespoir et son amour. Comme si quelques secondes, elle avait pu lire en lui.

**Le simple contact de nos mains, nos chaleurs se confondant, annulait le froid de la grille qui nous séparait. Mon cœur se mit a battre fort, si fort que je pouvais le sentir battre jusqu'à mes doigts. Sentait il le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi ? Personne n'avait réussit à entrer dans mon cœur, mais maintenant, à l'instant où je venais de lui dire que je croyais toujours en lui, quelque chose avait exploser en moi. Les barrières que j'avais mis autour de mon cœur. Mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, comme pour savoir s'il avait senti ce qui s'était passé. Il me regardait, toujours avec ce regard qui me faisait comprendre combien j'étais importante pour lui. Ses doigts se serrèrent encore contre les miens, le sang ne circulait plus, mais qu'importe. Il avait fait repartir mon cœur.**

Elle avait compris ce soir là qu'avec lui tout était différent. Elle avait déjà su qu'il était différent, elle ne lui avait pas résisté 4 ans pour rien. Mais ce soir là l'avait confirmé encore plus. Elle avait retenu ses larmes devant lui car elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'espoir. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte car elle était sa force à lui aussi, lui qui était derrière des barreaux et qui voyait sa foi en sa liberté s'amenuiser.

**Je repensais à la journée éprouvante que je venais de passer. Et surtout je repensais à notre dernière phrase. Je n'avais jamais arrêté de croire en lui et pourtant toutes les preuves l'accusaient directement. Tyson avait bien prévu son coup. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, la pièce manquante pour que tout son plan marche : mon amour. C'était ce puissant sentiment qui m'avait redonné espoir, et qui allait sauver Castle de la prison. J'avais toujours pensé que l'amour ne gagnait pas toujours. Mais mon amour pour Castle était a la fois un bouclier et une épée a double tranchant. J'étais prête a me battre pour lui, pour nous.**

Tandis qu'elle remuait dans le lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle repensait encore et toujours à cette journée. Elle avait eu si peur, la peur de le perdre, la peur de le voir souffrir et la peur égoïste de ne plus l'avoir près d'elle. Elle fixait le plafond, pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Lanie. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait hurlé à travers les lignes. Et tandis que Kate Beckett se tournait vers son amant endormi, elle détailla son visage, essayant de le graver dans sa mémoire.

**Son visage reflétait à la fois une tranquillité d'esprit et de la peur. Il avait peur que Tyson revienne et ne cherche a nous nuire. Il n'avait pas voulu parler. Et je savais par expérience que c'était toujours dur de parler et de se retrouver face à sa peur. Mes doigts vinrent survoler son visage endormi, gravant mentalement les sensations que cela m'envoyait dans les veines parcourant mon corps. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais comparer ce que je ressentais en cet instant. J'avais retrouvé ma place dans ce monde, et je m'installais contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras.**

Pourtant, ainsi blottie dans ses bras, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer les yeux. Elle pensait, elle pensait trop. Elle repensait à la journée encore et encore. Elle repensait à la seule chose que Castle avait bien voulu lui dire. Tyson les avaient espionnés. Dans leur vie de tous les jours, dans leur intimité, il avait tout vu, tout observé. Elle avait eu la nausée en l'imaginant regarder chacun de leurs gestes, chacun de leurs pas le matin en sortant du lit, chacun de leur baiser, chacune de leurs caresses et chacun de nos actes intimes. Castle lui avait confié en frissonnant. Il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait terriblement mal, qu'il ait pu les espionner de la sorte. Mais Kate n'avait pas été énervée contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu elle-même penser. Elle s'était juste dit que Tyson ne pouvait pas et ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'ils partageaient et ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Ce que je ressentais, cette sensation d'adrénaline dans mon coeur, à chaque contact, à chaque baiser, chaque mots et chaque regards échangés... à chacun de ses moments, mon coeur s'emballait, mon esprit partait ailleurs, et mon corps me hurlait que j'étais en vie, et que j'étais heureuse. Mais pendant cette journée, plusieurs fois je n'avais plus senti mon coeur battre, j'avais perdu de la force, j'avais perdu la barrière que je mettais devant mes yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Et maintenant, j'avais peur qu'il parte, j'avais peur que l'un de nous ne meure sans qu'il sache à quel point je l'aimais. car maintenant, j'étais certaine que je l'aimais.**

Kate le savait depuis longtemps, mais maintenant elle en était sûre, sûre et certaine et c'était sûrement la chose dont elle était la plus sûre à l'heure présente. Elle le ressentait, blottie contre lui, en sentant son cœur battre contre son dos. Il avait passé son bras autour d'elle, l'entourant et elle se sentait protégée. Elle avait toujours détesté que les hommes soient possessifs et protecteurs envers elle, après tout c'était Kate Beckett. La femme flic, celle qui dans l'histoire de la brigade de police avait été promue au rang d'inspecteur la plus jeune. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin ou envie de se sentir protégée. Mais ce soir, comme Rick avait positionné son bras, elle appréciait la sensation. Elle était plus petite que lui, et son grand corps d'homme contre elle la rassurait. Elle courba le dos, se rapprochant encore plus de lui si c'était possible.

**La chaleur de son bras parcourait mon corps entier, et je dus ouvrir la bouche pour trouver de l'air. La pièce était silencieuse, malgré les battements de mon cœur qui trahissait ma présence et mon éveil. Je fermais les yeux un moment, voulant ressentir tout ce qui se passait dans mon être en cet instant magique. Son cœur battait contre mon oreille, faisant à certains instants écho au mien. Je me tournais dans ses bras et ma main se posa sur son cœur. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et un violent frisson parcourut tout mon corps, faisant presque bouger Rick autant que moi. Et mes joues s'empourprèrent.**

Elle fixait son visage, il fronça les sourcils et elle sut qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Elle posa une main, celle qui n'était pas sur son cœur, sur sa joue pour l'accueillir à son réveil. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux bleus, encore un peu tintés de sommeil, elle se mordilla la lèvre. Son cœur venait de faire un looping, elle avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage, sourire qu'elle ne contrôlait même pas tant il était spontané. Son amant répondit à ce sourire, même si encore cotonneux de sommeil. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi elle ne dormait pas, pourquoi elle n'était pas tranquille. Il le savait. Aussi il posa une main sur sa hanche, sous son tee-shirt tandis qu'elle frissonnait en sentant la chaleur de son épiderme.

**Ma main continua de caresser sa joue rugueuse, et aucun de nous ne prononça un mot. Comme si le moindre bruit pouvait tout faire disparaître. Nos yeux parlèrent pour nous, comme nous en avions l'habitude. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, alors que nos cœurs battaient ensemble, un sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur me prit par surprise. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent cherchant de l'air. Mais sans me contrôler, comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien, je posai mon front contre le sien, et lentement, doucement, comme dans un soupir, je dis pour la première fois de ma vie ces mots si importants et si précieux :**

**- Je t'aime.**

* * *

Voilààà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de notre coopération? J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Avez-vous aimé? Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez nous une review ! On vous aime !**

Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !

XOXO


End file.
